I Dream of You
by Trick Trio
Summary: Inuyasha, Ed E., Ashitaka, and other anime male characters we've all come to know and love are bundled up in a nice little story with a trio of sisters. Life holds MANY surprises, doesn't it?
1. Intro

A/N: I'm wish for more, but only the plot and a few select characters belong to the Trick

Trio……… sighs Damn….

"Hiro! Damnit! Get out of the bathroom!" a very annoyed fox demon yelled, pounding on the thick wooden door. "I have a life that I need to get ready for as well!" Kurama was the middle sister in a family of three. Kurama - the hot tempered, loud, tough one - was the craziest of them at age 15. Chihiro - the girly, giggly, and bubbly one- was the youngest and , being a, I hate to say, bunny demon (don't laugh…) knew how to hit all her sisters buttons at the right moments.

Hatsuharu - the morbid, cold hearted being, the oldest and very, very temperamental (again don't laugh…) bear demon- rounded the corner, pushed Kurama, or K, out of the way, took a stance, and kicked in the door. Chihiro screamed as K lunged at her. "You prick! It should not take you 10 hours in the bathroom!"

Hatsuharu readjusted the fishnet sleeves of her torn black belly shirt and sighed. "Enough. Both of you." her sisters still wrestled on the ground. A dull throb began at the base of her temple. She rubbed it and screamed, "I said, BREAK IT UP!!!" When the fighting diminished, she pulled her long black hair in a bouncy bun. " Good little girls. Now I don't have to kill you." She gave them a weak smile. Kurama made her way into the bathroom, placing the door back on its hinges.

"Damn, Haru, you can yell." the fox said, tail wagging as a grin grew wide on her pale face. She slammed the door shut . Haru pulled Chi off the ground and dusted off her pink mini skirt and lacy tight shirt.

Hiro giggled and pointed a finger at the oldest teen. "You blew up faster than when you and Ash-"

"Didn't I say to let that little incident go!"

"Don't yell at me! It's not my fault you decided to-"

"Enough please."

She giggled again. The door burst open and K stepped out in long black jeans and blood red tank op with fishnet sleeves. "I should raid your closet more often Haru! You have the cutest tops, if they weren't all black."

" Black is my thing. It's what makes me….well….me."

"And pink is for me!!" Hiro cried throwing her arms up and down.

"Red," Kurama closed her eyes, " just like the blood spilt from innocent humans with blades piercing through-"

"Okay…." Chihiro said motioning to the door. "Maybe we should go now."

Haru glared at the fox demon. " You really should quit reading my books. They can be dangerous for the feeble minded."

"Yeah, well…….hey! I am not feeble minded!"

"It looks like we're going clubbing. Why are we dressed like this?" Chihiro asked.

Haru held her head high. " We always dress to impress!" She put on some mismatching earrings and smiled. "Ready?"

"Hell yeah we are! Lets go kick some ass!" Kurama cheered.

Chihiro shook her head. "Don't curse. It's bad!"

"Damn." Hiro shook with anticipation. "What up Hiro? I have never seen you so excited."

"We're seeing the boys today! I get to see Inu!"

"You mean the mutt? Yeah." Haru smiled at her.

Hiro's jaw dropped. "You shouldn't talk! A demon and an angel together? You're the one that's mad!"

"Ashitaka's hardly an angel. He's a fallen. Kicked out of heaven. But man is he hot."

"Can we go now? I'd like to leave before I turn 16." Kurama rushed them out the door and to Futile Japan.

A/N

The Trick Trio belongs to Breakdancing Pandas Inc. We sincerely hope you enjoyed this first chapter and really like to see reviews! We could always use tips and-

Kurama- Cut the crap.

Hatsuharu- We don't need a narrator for the authors, thanx. Anyway, We are the Trick Trio, the creators of

'I Dream of You.'

Chihiro- All of our friends really love Anime so this is all for you, babes! Anyway, in the next chap, you find 3 or 4 characters you might recognize from different Animes or manga. There is Inuyasha, Ashitaka, Edward Elric, Haku and I think another one.

Kurama- We chose our favorite characters, our own characters, plots and- with the help of Hatsuharu over here- tragedies and mixed them all together in a jumble of shit.

Hatsuharu - Read and review, babes! Flames are welcome, but not encouraged. Chihiro hates getting yelled at.

Trick Trio Out!


	2. Meeting the Boys

Here's chap 2 babes! Breakdancing Pandas Inc. salutes you!

Chihiro gasped for air. "Are we there yet? It feels like we've been walking for hours!" she griped, fishing through her little pink bag for something to munch on.

Haru laughed bitterly. "It's only been 5 minutes, hun. Pull yourself together. You're the weakest Seer- let alone demon- I HAVE EVER MET IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!"

"Are you yelling again, Haru?" Kurama grabbed her cheeks and pulled up on them. "Turn that oversized frown upside down!" Haru took a swing at her, missing by inches. She cupped a hand over her mouth and blew the fox a kiss. Ice traveled up Kurama's jeans, over the skin on her stomach, over her chest and stopped below her chin. Chihiro laughed at her and Haru grinned wickedly. "Keep your paws off." Kurama's ears twitched. The ice around her hands melted and steam floated up around her. Her skin heated like fire and turned the ice into a pool of water at her feet. A flame flickered in the palm of Kurama's hand and she held it up to show her older sister. I

"Ice won't work anymore. Not after my power spiked last week."

"I guess I'll have to use handcuffs then." Haru said innocently, pouting.

"Then I'll bring the whip." K laughed.

A shadow fell over them and Chihiro squealed. They reeled around ready to fight, as Chihiro threw her arms around the half-demon beside her. Inuyasha hugged the bunny and pointed behind Hatsuharu. She half-turned and something heavy crashed into her. She fell, losing her breath. Ashitaka stood above her, holding out his hand. She took it, being pulled up into the angel's embrace. She took in his scent and smiled at him. "Good to see you, angel." she whispered.

"Back at ya."

Kurama was still in a fighting stance waiting. Listening. That monkey should be around here somewhere. She'd stomp him in the ground if it was the last thing she ever did. Something green flew passed her face. A hand came out of nowhere. K blocked it and the attacks kept coming. Kurama dropped low and kicked her attacker out from under his feet. She stood up. Haku lay defeated on the grass below her. "You've gotten better I see. Me and Edward will have to work harder to beat you." He rose to his feet and dusted himself off. K looked around.

"Where is that monkey? I wanna kick his ass and get it over with."

A flash of metal beside her put her on guard. A short blonde in a red jacket morphed in beside her before her eyes could follow and soon he had her pinned with a blade at her throat against a tree.

"Holy shit." she whispered.

"Holy shit is right." he grinned. "It's really good to see you."

"Shut up and let go." she growled. He cocked his head to the side.

Haru laughed at them from Ashitaka's arms. "It looks like you hurt her pride, Ed." Inuyasha teased.

"She hates getting bested in a duel." Chihiro giggled. "Poor thing."

Kurama looked away and sniffed. "You guys are so mean to me!"

Kagome stepped around the trees and joined the group. She gave Hiro the dirtiest look before smiling. "How have you guys been? You haven't come back in 17 days 7 hours and 26 minutes. What took you?" She faked a laugh.

"We have lives to keep up with. Haru's got a job, and me and Hiro have to finish school. We wanna actually be someone when we grow up." Kurama sneered.

Kagome glared at her. "Rude little witch."

" Witch? You're the one that 'blesses arrows' or whatever the hell you wanna call it. You are so full of it."

"Kagome." Inuyasha said gruffly. " I didn't bring you along to fight with them. Get over your wounded ego."

Chihiro shrugged, ''Normally, I would say that isn't nice, but I just don't like you, Kagome."

Kagome cried out in outrage and stormed off. Silence thickened the air. Haku shattered it. "What's new?"

"Nothing much,'' K said flatly. "My power spiked a few days ago. That's why we haven't visited in a while. We would've been overrun by demons in seconds."

"Very smart." Ed said without very much enthusiasm.

Haru laughed." She wanted to come here and have a mass killing spree. I had to chain her in the basement to keep her down."

" What are you doing with magic proof locks anyway?"

She gave Ashitaka a sideways glance. "For emergencies." He grinned.

Chihiro gagged. "That's the grossest thing I've ever heard."

''It doesn't sound too bad to me." Inuyasha whispered in her ear. She shivered.

"Keep it in your pants or I'll castrate you." Haku warned.

A/N

Haru- There you have it.

Kurama- An intro to the boys.

Chihiro- giggles You guys are such perverts!

Haru & Kurama- We know!! smiles innocently

Chihiro- Hope you enjoyed it! Be looking out for the next chap. It is supposed to be bombing me, no thanx to K-san!

The Trick Trio is brought to you by Breakdancing Pandas Inc.


	3. Fun and Flashing

**Trio-Chapter 3. Up and ready to go, yay! Also brought to you by Breakdancing Pandas Inc. Unfortunately we still do not own the boys, sigh, my life sucks.**

Kurama- you think you've got it bad, Ed won't get off my ass!

Ed- aww come on babe, you know you like me

Kurama- grr, slams Ed in face and kicks him groin

Ed- falls over in pain

Haru- please ignore the lovely couple as they have their little fights

Chi- they fight like they're already married

Kurama- what was that chi?

Chi- eek! runs and hides

Kurama- get back here you little coward, grr

Haru- sigh, here's the story, good luck with it

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chihiro did a back flip and turned on her hands so her feet were up in the air. "I'm SO EXCITED!!" she yelled to the world.

"What is wrong with you?" Kagome snapped. "There is nothing worth smiling about! We're just going swimming. Nothing special."

"For your information, my birthday's coming up and guess what, it's going to be the BEST-DAY-EVER!!!"

"Calm down bebe. You will hurt yourself!" Haru caught the bunny before she hit the ground "It really safe to be here." "Why?" "Since your birthday is coming, you will be coming of age-" "And Haru will have to lock you in the basement!" K pointed and laughed as Haru shot her a dark look. "You be coming of age and, just like K and I, your power will augment dramatically." Chihiro cocked her head to the side. "English version?"

Kagome sneered. "It means your power will increase, mush-for-brains!" The bunny scoffed and flicked open a fan. As Kagome stalked forward, Chihiro sent a gust of wind at her. For those who don't know, wind and a skirt do not go well together. Kagome's skirt flew up, revealing Hello Kitty undergarments and a tattoo on her thigh. She squealed and pushed the cloth back down. Everyone cracked up. "Nice!"

Kurama pouted and unbuttoned her pants. Haru dropped her jaw as she slid them off her legs. "What the hell are you doing!?" "Stripping! Kagome inspired my curiosity of being with out pants!" her top came off next. Her lacy panties and bra matched, a blood red that symbolized her element.

Edward whistled and Haru wheeled around and punched him. He stumbled. Ashitaka laughed and took off his shirt. Kurama made a catcall. "Yeah, baby! Take it off!" Haku scoffed. "Don't follow her, Ashitaka. If you drop your pants-" Too late. The pants came off and tight black shorts framed his thighs.

Haru shook her head and looked at Chihiro and Haku. "Are we the only sane ones?" "You are!" Ed howled and threw off his clothes. Kagome laughed. "Ya'll aren't to bad." "Not once you're on my good side." Haru smiled lightly, then sighed. "What do you say? Strip?" "I guess…"

Eventually everyone was naked but Chihiro and Inuyasha, who almost lest yelling, "Hell no! You will not get me out of my cloths!" It was Ashitaka who started the chase. Ed couldn't keep his hands away from K, who wanted to fight in just her underwear. Kurama boo'ed and yelled along. "Come on! Lets see the kiss." Kagome yelled along with her. "Kiss! Kiss!" she chanted. "Why doesn't Hiro kiss Inuyasha instead?" "Because!" Hiro screamed, flushing a deep crimson. "Don't be silly" Not in front of people." "Haku smiled. "One kiss. Just one." Ed joined. "One, please!" "If she doesn't want to, fine." Haru said grinning impishly. No one saw K sneak up behind them. "Get in the water!" she pushed them in and jumped in herself. Haru dove underwater and dragged Hiro under, stripping her of her skirt. K followed in suit and took her shirt. She swam up, gasping. "You pervs! Ugh! I'll have your head."

They teased her, waving her cloths back and forth. "Come get them." Chihiro shielded herself. "Give them back!" she begged. Something knocked and spun her into the water. She got back up and screamed. Edward sat on shore, holding her bra in mid air for everyone to see. "Hiro! Look what I got!"

K laughed her head off at the helpless sister. Until Chihiro started crying.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama: I thought we promised not to discuss this time in the past!!!!!!

Chihiro: yes, it's very emotional for me

Haru: I think it's pretty damn funny

Kurama: eh…yeah I agree, hahaha

Haru and Kurama: start laughing hard

Chihiro: stop laughing, it's not funny

Kurama: hahaha, Ed held your bra up in the air like a flag, we salute you

Haru: that was just plain stupid

Kurama: I know

Haru: sigh

Chihiro: I'm leaving! Leaves

Kurama: me-ow! Well please read and review, or I'll come to eat you!!!!!!

Haru: shut up K! just review to shut her up…..


End file.
